Many oilfield applications, such deepwater and subterranean drilling applications, rely on remote control of equipment, such as manipulators and other robotic automation, operating in remote environments. For example, in deepwater applications, remote manipulators and other robotic automation, such as a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) that is controlled from a surface ship or other location, are used to observe, monitor and/or maintain the subsea equipment and instrumentation installed on the seabed. Remote manipulators and other robotic automation are also used in other hazardous remote environments, such as in offshore and/or land-based drilling applications. For example, remote manipulators may be used to install and handle downhole drilling equipment, such as downhole tools, drilling pipes, collars, etc.